Probable Plausible Impossible
by schwarmereione
Summary: Three versions of three scenes slotting into the episode 4:11 "Boom De Yah Da" with optional crack.


**Title:** **Probable Plausible Impossible**

**Author:** schwarmerei1  
**Rating:** MA  
**Fandom:** The Good Wife  
**Characters:** Alicia Florrick, Kalinda Sharma, Diane Lockhart, Zach Florrick, Grace Florrick, Simone Canning  
**Pairing:** Alicia/Kalinda, Alicia/Kalinda/Simone  
**Warnings:** Threesome  
**Disclaimer:** I mean no disrespect, CBS, Scott Free, and the Kings own them

Three versions of three scenes slotting into the episode 4:11 "Boom De Yah Da" with optional crack.

**Part 1 Scenes from a Closet: because Kalinda had to get Alicia's clothes somehow**

**Probable**

"Well, hopefully Ingersoll shows up, and it's just for one night." Diane pushed her glasses back up her nose and looked down at her papers.

"Sure." Kalinda determinedly thought of nothing.

"Alicia needs some changes of clothes. Is that something you can take care of?"

"Yeah, no problem." Kalinda thought of nothing even harder. "Okay, I'll get going."

Thinking of nothing didn't serve her well, even initially. The elevator door was closing before she remembered to go back and get her laptop. Seated in her car she got out her BlackBerry and looked at her contacts. Which one should she use? She decided to start with Grace, it seemed more appropriate to ask Alicia's daughter than her son. She'd kept both their numbers in her phone since that day looking for Grace, but she hadn't used them since.

Kalinda was still jittery riding up in the elevator of Alicia's building. She schooled herself to calm before knocking on the door. The task of figuring out what she ought to pack seemed rife with complications.

Grace opened the door, Zach hovered in the background. Kalinda pretended this was normal: "Hi."

"Can we get you something to drink?" Zach offered hopefully.

"Thanks, I should just get the things for your Mom and go." Kalinda was fairly sure that hospitality and then possibly required small talk with Alicia's children was beyond her at the moment.

"I looked out some stuff for her and put it in her suit bag." Grace looked pleased with herself for being proactive.

Kalinda was unsure whether she was relieved or disappointed as she followed Grace left into Alicia's bedroom.

"So, there's a couple of jackets she wears a lot, a pair of black trousers she can wear with both and a change of shoes. And a bunch of underwear as well."

Kalinda failed in her quest to stop thinking at that point, _really_ relieved and _really_ disappointed. "Sounds good, Grace." It sounded like a good approximation of normal coming out of her mouth. Probably.

Grace smiled. "Thanks." She liked Kalinda, who had asked her nothing more than if she was okay that time in the church, and then not taken it upon herself to give any kind of lecture as she drove her home. That made Kalinda rare among adults in Grace's opinion.

Kalinda took the bag from Grace and headed for the door.

"Thanks for looking out for Mom." Zach offered as Grace held the door open.

_My mission in life, I just keep fucking it up._ "No problem." Kalinda said instead. "You guys okay?" It seemed like something she should check given that Alicia had only meant to be gone a night.

"Uncle Owen's keeping an eye on us. We're good." Zach told her confidently.

Kalinda couldn't stop the investigator part of herself from quickly scrutinising him to see if it was the case or if the Florrick kids were actually running amok. He looked truthful enough.

"Great." It was time to leave – before she did something stupid(er).

**Plausible**

"So it's just you?" Kalinda asked Zach as he let her in the door.

"Yeah, Grace has a sleepover tonight." Zach walked with Kalinda to his mother's bedroom door, uncertain if he was supposed to help or not, not sure what on earth he'd be able to do if Kalinda required it.

"Zach!" A female voice rang through the apartment.

"Ah," Zach's face was instantly scarlet. "That's just…we're just studying."

"Good for you." Kalinda responded cryptically. "Nisa right?"

"Yeah," Zach replied disconcerted. Kalinda didn't look like she was going to tell, but he wondered if he needed some leverage. "I'm sure Mom's glad it's you going."

Kalinda felt a prickle of fear spread across her skin. This was the problem, it wasn't just complicated that Alicia had kids, but Zach (at least) was smart.

Kalinda attempted a neutral response. "They need me to look into stuff up there."

"Yeah, but I know Mom's been enjoying spending time with you since you've been going out after work again. With everything that's been going on lately, it's good to know there's someone looking out for her."

Kalinda told herself she was doing a good job keeping the suspicion and alarm off her face. A tiny part of her wanted Zach to expand on what he meant about Alicia's enjoyment, the rest wanted to shut this fucker down. She tossed her head in the direction of the kids' bedrooms. "Have fun."

Zach took his cue. "I'll leave you to it."

Kalinda faked walking steadily into Alicia's bedroom. Apparently she now had mutually assured destruction going on with a seventeen-year-old. She made it to the closet and opened the door. Like everything else in Alicia's apartment, it was full to capacity but meticulously organised. Kalinda grabbed the suit bag she could see at the end of the hanging rail and laid it on the bed.

Right, so, this shouldn't be hard – it was just clothes. She was intelligent and (mostly) rational, she could figure out a few days of clothes for a female work colleague. She tried to keep thinking in those terms - it didn't help.

A couple of different things to wear during the day in case it took longer than expected, and more important than the scandal of having to wear the same thing twice in depositions - some changes of underwear. Kalinda's brain screeched to a halt. _Daywear first_, she thought weakly after a pause.

There was too much to choose from. Kalinda had a reputation in the office as a clothes horse, but Alicia had _a lot_ of clothes. Her eye and her hands were drawn first to things she liked seeing Alicia wear. The grey wool wrap dress Alicia had been wearing the day she had gotten Kalinda out of lockup that caressed her figure so beautifully. The lovely dress with the keyhole in the back that was borderline inappropriate for the office, that she hadn't seen Alicia wear for years. That beautiful teal silk brocade suit Alicia had bought a few months ago. Everything red...

Kalinda halted her steps towards the suit bag on the bed. She was screwing this up. There was no way Alicia would want to be swishing around what sounded like log cabin wilderness in any of those outfits. A couple of jackets, a pair of trousers she could wear with either, a change of shoes in case it rained she told herself firmly as she put the hangers back in the closet and made alternate choices.

Kalinda swallowed - underwear. Three pairs of bras and panties sounded adequate. Alicia's closet had expensive slide-out shelves, convenient for finding things, far too informative in the present circumstances for Kalinda's liking. If Alicia owned any comfortable cotton underwear for hanging around at home, it wasn't here. Kalinda was no slouch in the lingerie department herself, she knew quality - everything of Alicia's was exquisite. She slid out the next shelf. Fuck, lots of it was red.

Kalinda didn't realise she was backing away until her head hit the door jamb behind her. Fuck some more. She needed to pull herself together before Zach came to find out what was taking so long. If she'd believed in hell, she knew she was going there for something else already. She couldn't resist the temptation to look.

Feeling horribly like one of the stalkers her own life was so plentifully supplied with, she took careful note of the order things were arranged on the shelf in order to put everything back the same.

She picked up the first red set, satiny and low cut, the bra a demi cup. It wasn't hard to picture Alicia's breasts offering themselves up to her eyes in it. The next was worse, nearly entirely made of lace - no imagination required. There were teddies, even a suspender belt. Will never stood a chance - poor bastard. Kalinda slid back what was obviously the getting-laid shelf. _Something for work_ she reminded herself.

She went back to the first shelf, keep it simple, stick to black, just take the top three sets. It didn't help, they were all still sexy as fuck (just who the hell did Alicia dress like this for?) but at least it was done. She put them in the pocket of the suit bag and zipped everything shut decisively. She was uncomfortably aware of the feeling of them lingering on her fingers - silky cloth that touched Alicia's skin in the most intimate places. And now her hands had touched the cloth that would rest there tomorrow. Kalinda sank into the armchair in the corner of the room. One day all these bottled-up feelings were going to kill her, she was sure of it.

She exhaled, nice and slow, just taking a few moments. She looked at Alicia's bed, nostalgia prickled her eyes with moisture: she was strangely happy that Alicia still had the same bed sheets. That day was among the most precious in her memory, even though it included that euphoric but terrifying moment when she'd watched Alicia on the phone with the judge and realised _Oh, I'm completely fucked._

She felt like the very fibres of the fabric held some trace memory of her presence that day. But Alicia was much more than a memory here. Without being conscious of it, she stood up and moved to the side of the bed. Alicia did that decorator thing with a mountain of pillows, most of which probably got put on the floor during the night, but one of them must actually be hers. She dug down, her nose found it.

_You're a terrible person_ she told herself, but gave in with a furtive glance at the door. She buried her face in the pillow and breathed Alicia in for a few long moments. The visceral response her body gave was almost frightening and further proof of how dangerous it was to indulge these impulses. Guilt made her hands clumsy as she reburied Alicia's pillow and smoothed out the covers. She fumbled as she picked up the suit bag and headed for the door.

"Zach, I'm heading out." Her voice sounded a bit off to her, but hopefully only something_ she'd_ notice.

Zach was there quickly. Ostentatiously fully-clothed and calm - proof they'd only been studying.

He opened the front door for Kalinda all the usual pleasantries like _enjoy your trip_ freezing on his tongue with implications. He was sure it wasn't a good idea to provoke her. So he just said "Bye," instead.

"Yeah," was all Kalinda could manage.

**Impossible**

Kalinda rang Alicia's doorbell and listened - then knocked loudly - still nothing. Her hand slid what she thought of as her _Friday Night 8:45 P.M._ key out of her jacket pocket. She'd never had to use it, Alicia was always at the door in seconds, but _just in case_ she'd told Kalinda - slipping it into her hand.

"Anyone home?" It was a Wednesday, Alicia said the kids would be over at Highland Park, but there was no harm triple-checking.

She walked into the familiar surroundings of Alicia's bedroom and pulled up the list of clothes Alicia had texted her, _While standing on the bed waving my arms…_

Kalinda smirked. Diane had sounded so apologetic when briefing her on the Minnesota situation, she obviously had no idea that this was probably the best job perk Kalinda had ever been given.

She laid out Alicia's suit bag and started to methodically select Alicia's requests from her closet. She went back to get Alicia some underwear. _WORK underwear_ Alicia's text had specified, capitalisation apparently necessary in Alicia's view. Kalinda's eyes strayed to the next shelf - the non-work underwear. Where was the harm in a little fun? She selected a few sets of sensible choices to stash in her own suitcase, but put a few things that were decidedly not so in the bottom of the suit bag.

She pulled Alicia's door shut behind her and headed for the elevator. If she made good time to O'Hare, she might even be able to get onto an earlier flight …

**Part 2 Scenes from a Hunting Lodge: because we don't **_**know**_** what the incidentals were**

**Probable**

"Are you asleep?"

"No."

"Too quiet?"

"Yeah. Too dark as well." It was dark - pitch black in a way the city never was. Kalinda didn't like it.

"Need a nightlight?" Alicia sounded amused.

"I've got my phone right here if I panic." Kalinda's nails tapped on the bedside table.

"If a monster comes through the window, it'll have to go through me first, okay?"

"Thanks Mom." Kalinda played along. It seemed like she was playing along a lot lately.

"Goodnight Kalinda."

"Yeah."

In the dark and in bed, it was even quieter. So quiet Kalinda could hear Alicia's breathing distinctly. It became slow and even quickly. Kalinda knew she'd take a fair while longer.

Living life always wanting more was exhausting, but not in the way that helped you sleep at night.

**Plausible**

"You finish it, I'm good." Kalinda waved at the remaining wine in the bottle.

Alicia nodded and poured the last glass.

"I think I'll get ready for bed." Kalinda announced, feeling stupid for actually saying it aloud.

Alicia watched her collect things from her suitcase and head for the bathroom. She set down her now empty wine glass, took the opportunity to change into her own pyjamas and took her makeup off using the mirror above the desk.

When Kalinda came back out, she concealed her surprise. Alicia had grabbed a couple of pillows and was sitting on Kalinda's bed on the side against the bathroom wall. She patted the mattress next to her.

Kalinda sat down carefully, a double was much smaller than a king, and she didn't let herself sink back into the pillows.

"For future reference, one bottle of wine is not enough for me when cut off from supplies in the wilderness, especially if I have to share."

"I did say 'incidentals' plural." Kalinda pushed back up and returned to her suitcase. After a moment she held aloft a half bottle of tequila and arched an eyebrow.

"My saviour ..."

"Warning: this was the only brand. Definitely a wine boutique."

"I think the only other glasses are champagne flutes."

Kalinda snorted softly. "Tumblers from the bathroom?"

Alicia nodded. Kalinda fetched them and gave a glass to Alicia, poured a shot and then one for herself.

Alicia held her up her glass. "I'm glad you're here."

"You must have been bored."

"No," Alicia's eyes were serious. "I'm glad you're here. I miss it too."

They both swallowed their shots, the air felt laden.

"We're getting better." Kalinda actually did believe that, she wasn't just telling herself.

"I want to get back where we were." Alicia's eyes held Kalinda's and stayed there.

"I want us to be more." Kalinda realised how open to interpretation that was and hastily clarified, "I want it to be meaningful..."

"Not just doing shots and superficial stuff?" Alicia offered, although she knew that was unfair - there had often been undercurrents of more if she'd cared to examine them.

"Yeah." Kalinda agreed, but internalised how this pressed on her wounds in a way she knew it didn't for Alicia.

"So tell me something." Alicia held out her glass for Kalinda to refill and then leant back against the pillows, sipping rather than downing her shot. She knew that having put Kalinda on the spot like this, she needed to allow her some time.

Kalinda drank her own share and thought.

It was a minute before she spoke. "This is the first time in my life that I haven't been running...or should have been running if I wasn't."

It was true: in the few weeks since Nick had left her life permanently, Kalinda had been removed from her former reality. It still felt uneasy, as though her feet would sink into unstable ground because she was no longer hopping quickly from city to city, apartment to apartment, lover to lover. She wanted this - she wanted to be a different way now. She wasn't sure if she knew how.

"Even when you were a kid?"

Kalinda nodded. It was okay for Alicia to ask because she knew Alicia wouldn't demand specifics.

Alicia resisted offering sympathy. That wasn't why Kalinda had said it. "I'm happy you're staying."

"Thanks." Kalinda stared at the wall opposite without seeing it.

Alicia's bare foot nudged hers. The shock of skin on skin roused Kalinda's attention. Alicia held her glass up. When they were both refilled, Alicia spoke again: "To being better."

Kalinda nodded and drank.

"Do you want to watch some television?" asked Alicia.

"Not really."

"Good."

The silence stretched out to fill the room, neither of them broke it. But they'd always been good at that part.

_Author's note: this section was written back in January 2013 immediately after the episode aired. Sad proof of how optimistic I was back then about the future direction of Kalinda and Kalicia. _

**Impossible**

Alicia started to unpack the suit bag that Kalinda had brought her, taking the jackets and trousers to hang in the wardrobe with relief. She came back to grab the underwear that Kalinda had brought her, "Oh no no no ..."

Kalinda reappeared through the door at that moment, her own suitcase in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"Kalinda!" Alicia was all exasperation.

"Yes?" Kalinda was all innocence.

"How the hell can I wear these during a deposition with Louis Canning?" Alicia held up a pair of red crotch-less panties in one hand, and a quarter cup bra in the other.

"You could wear them," asserted Kalinda. "What you're saying is you won't." She put on her conciliatory face. "I packed you a couple of thongs as well."

"Kalinda!" Some of Kalinda's pushing at Alicia's boundaries was appreciated, but this was over the line.

Alicia was verging on irate, so Kalinda decided to relieve her. "Relax ..." She opened her own suitcase and handed Alicia her underwear. Her _work_ underwear. "Someday, I want to find out how you came by all that stuff."

Alicia snatched her lingerie from Kalinda's hand. She wouldn't be spilling on that subject tonight.

"You look like you could use a drink." Kalinda held up the bottle of wine.

Alicia looked confusedly at the brown paper bag. "I thought the 'incidentals' were a bottle of wine."

"Well ..." Kalinda looked all-together too pleased. "I did get you a present."

"Really? Out here?"

Kalinda snorted. "No, but as I was leaving the airport I noticed a billboard for ..."

"Of course you did," Alicia butted in. She could guess where this was going.

"There was one every mile - hard to miss." Kalinda smirked.

"So was it really _Minnesota's most comprehensive sex emporium_?"

"It was my first experience in-state. Hard to judge."

Alicia just looked at Kalinda with raised eyebrows.

"Open your present." Kalinda dangled the bag toward Alicia.

Alicia sat on the bed and reached into the bag. "No!" she said firmly.

"You know what it is?"

"Of course I know what a ball gag is!" Alicia snapped.

"Relax, it was a joke!" Kalinda tried to take it from Alicia's hands.

Alicia snatched it back and tucked it into a pocket of her suitcase. "We'll see how much you can laugh when you're wearing it someday."

Kalinda just batted her eyelashes, there was no way she was going to back down from _that_.

"You already have a harness, do we need a second one?" Alicia asked as she handled the leather straps.

"Given how much you wear it, yes. Leaving this one adjusted for me will save time."

Alicia rolled her eyes and stuck her hand in again. "Your dildo collection is so _comprehensive ._.." she paused on the word, "I can't imagine we really need another one."

"But Alicia!" Kalinda was all innocent enthusiasm. "This one has glitter!"

Alicia looked at her. Kalinda was being as coquettish as possible, like Alicia was some patsy that needed information extracted for a case. Alicia couldn't help but start laughing.

Kalinda pushed her down onto the bed to kiss her.

Alicia moaned. Kalinda was so good at this. She snapped her hips hard and fast into Alicia, fucking her steadily into the pillows. Like always she seemed to know exactly what Alicia needed in any given encounter better than Alicia did herself.

Why, oh why, didn't they do this more often? Another moan spilled from her lips. She knew the answer: there were so many other things to do to and with Kalinda. And in the few short weeks since whatever this thing was had started between them, Alicia had become intoxicated by the allure of taking charge: of bending Kalinda Sharma to her will and feeling her yield. But switching it up tonight felt wonderful.

Kalinda stretched to reach Alicia's mouth briefly with her own before settling back down to where she had better leverage. Noise issued from Alicia's throat with each thrust until it merged into one continuous groan.

Kalinda reached under the pillows for the object Alicia had missed when she had started looking at her presents. Alicia was too far gone to notice her partner's surreptitious movements until the shock of sensation hit her clit.

"Fuck!" was all she could manage as she squirmed instinctively back into the pillows to escape the intensity. Kalinda didn't let her evade the tiny vibrator in her hand until the retreat of Alicia's hips indicated that her orgasm was over and only hypersensitivity remained.

Kalinda switched it off and let it fall onto the sheets before drinking in the sight of Alicia - eyes closed, panting and trembling. She withdrew slowly and watched another shudder run through Alicia at the sudden sensation of emptiness.

Eventually Alicia managed to open her eyes again and speak. "That was cheating."

"There are rules?" Kalinda began to unbuckle herself in order to mould her body closer.

"I'll send you a memo when we get back to Chicago. Item one: no surprises."

Kalinda snorted as she freed herself finally and moved in to drape herself over Alicia's limp body.

Alicia put her hand into the crook of Kalinda's knee and pulled it further over her abdomen, liking the way Kalinda was wrapped around her.

"How did you know you'd need to take a shopping trip before you got here?"

"You sounded tense."

"In a text message?"

"Mmmhmm."

"A text that was a list of clothes for you to pack?"

"Yeah," Kalinda paused for effect briefly. "There was no 'Darling, thank you for taking care of me,' or 'Every moment apart has been agony, I'm longing for you to get here.' Nothing like that at all."

"When have I ever sent you a text like that?"

"Oh my God - you haven't!" Kalinda's face was melodramatic with hurt as she sat up. "I guess you don't actually feel anything for me."

Alicia started sniggering.

"Is this just sex to you, Alicia?" Kalinda demanded in a tone of voice that Alicia was pretty sure belonged to Donna.

Alicia grabbed both sides of Kalinda's face and pulled her down into a kiss. "I'll make it up to you."

"How?" Kalinda's face seemed pleased at the prospect.

"There's a Jacuzzi in that bathroom." Alicia inclined her head.

Kalinda's eyebrows rose as she began to push herself up off Alicia's body. "I wish I'd known that. I could have bought us overpriced bath products."

Alicia looked smug. "I may or may not have obtained such items at the hotel gift shop when I found out you were coming."

"I'd better be ..." Kalinda threw over her shoulder, already on her feet and heading for the bathroom.

This had been a great idea. The start of the evening had done the hard work of breaking through Alicia's tension and now the rest of it was flowing away from her body like the water that pounded against her muscles. The fact that she got to look across the tub at the sight of Kalinda, slumped with half-lidded eyes and a lacy decoration of white soap suds contrasting with the skin at the top of her breasts was an added bonus.

"Enjoying yourself?" Alicia ran her toes up Kalinda's calf.

"Definitely. It's like we're getting paid to have a dirty weekend."

"Most of our weekends lately have been pretty dirty."

Kalinda smirked.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" Alicia eyed the mussed arrangement still pinned to the back of Kalinda's head.

Kalinda wrinkled her nose, "I don't want to have to dry it before bed."

"Okay." Alicia processed her sudden disappointment. Immediately after asking the question, she'd imagined fingers tangling in Kalinda's hair; breasts resting against Kalinda's back; hot water swirling against them both.

Kalinda's hand, invisible under the foamy surface, surprised her when it grasped her foot and drew it suggestively higher between her legs.

"Do you want to continue this here? Or ..."

"Bed." Alicia was firm. If she wasn't getting her hair-washing fantasy, she'd find a substitute.

She watched Kalinda towel herself off. And it struck her yet again, as it often did when she looked at Kalinda naked and casual when they weren't doing anything to each other, how unlikely this all was. Not just being with a woman, but being with Kalinda - after everything. Except that the two of them together were compelling to the point it almost frightened Alicia, because there was no way she could deny their connection now, even if she wanted to.

Alicia grabbed Kalinda's wrist as she reached for the fluffy robe hanging from the back of the door. "You won't be needing that."

Kalinda's arm stayed rigid in her hand for a moment while that slow smile rested on her lips. Eventually Kalinda's arm relaxed, signalling her choice to comply with Alicia's wishes. Her eyebrows raised, waiting for instructions.

Alicia unzipped Kalinda's toiletries bag without asking permission and extracted her hairbrush. Kalinda's face had that look that was becoming familiar - the one where she dipped her chin and looked at Alicia through her lashes, clearly turned-on by Alicia asserting authority over her.

Alicia led her to sit on the edge of the bed, and climbed behind her. She ran fingernails from Kalinda's sacrum up her spine and watched Kalinda's shoulders shift with sudden tension.

Next, Alicia's hands delved into Kalinda's hair, extracting the hairpins and pulling apart her up-do. Alicia always liked this part, the way Kalinda's hair was so accustomed to being held in place, it resisted falling loose around her shoulders. The same way Kalinda resisted losing control - except of course when Kalinda was with her.

She wielded Kalinda's brush until her hair was one smooth, glossy sea of black waves. Then she gathered it in one hand to kiss where the little wisps at Kalinda's nape were still damp with bathwater.

Alicia felt everything in Kalinda give way - body and mind. It was something she was still getting used to - the back-and-forth and taking turns. The way Kalinda could spend hours in devotion to Alicia's pleasure, hold herself back, but then be ready for her in seconds. The sense of power that rushed through her at such times was something she hadn't felt even with Will.

She twisted Kalinda's hair harder, turning her head to seek her mouth, while her other hand cupped Kalinda's breast. She wanted her, wanted her immediately - she'd waited long enough.

"Lie down." Alicia released Kalinda so she could move onto the bed.

"On the pillows?"

"Yes." Alicia wanted Kalinda to be able to watch.

Kalinda was still settling herself, knees raised as she shifted up, when Alicia moved alongside her - making her intentions clear as she parted Kalinda's legs impatiently and settled between them. She was still getting accustomed to this part too - the intimacy felt greater than going down on a man.

Kalinda tasted clean: bathwater and soap and very little Kalinda. Alicia probed lower to find the flavour she'd been missing. She raised her head, savouring it. She pulled Kalinda's eyes to hers and felt that surge of power again.

"Mine." Alicia ducked her head.

Kalinda writhed against the next touch of Alicia's tongue. "Yours," she gasped in agreement.

It could have just been playful bedroom talk, a bit of role-play, but instead it was reverberating about the room, making Kalinda jerk and heave even more than she usually did under Alicia's mouth.

Alicia slid her hands under Kalinda's thighs and reached up, grasping her hips to hold her in place. Then she sucked Kalinda into her mouth – possessive and unrelenting.

Kalinda's wail sounded almost like anguish rather than pleasure. Alicia could feel the tension in her body as she tried to hold herself still against Alicia's mouth.

Then Alicia felt Kalinda's hands on hers, edging underneath to grasp. Their fingers interlocked.

There was still so much unsaid between them, so many things Alicia knew Kalinda was keeping in check until Alicia was ready to hear them. But sometimes even Kalinda lost control. She broke eye contact as she arched back into the pillows.

"I'll always be yours …"

**Part 3 Scenes from a Morning After: because Alicia's bed didn't appear to have been slept in**

**Probable**

Unsurprisingly, Kalinda woke first. She had a lot of practice after all. She was just as skilled at collecting her things and sneaking out without waking the other person, although this morning she employed that skill to get herself to the bathroom.

Before opening the door to the ensuite she stole a look at Alicia still asleep. She doubted it was something she was likely to see again.

When Alicia woke, she was alone. Kalinda's bed was empty. The occasional muffled noise from the bathroom revealed her location. She folded her arms under her head instead of getting up, it seemed like she had many things to contemplate at the moment. More than she could probably nut out this morning. With a sigh, she sat up and slid out of bed to look through the clothes Kalinda had brought.

Alicia heard the bathroom door open, but more than that, she felt Kalinda's presence behind her. "Thanks for the clothes, such a relief…"

Kalinda felt like she was getting undeserved credit. "Grace picked them."

"Oh. Well still, thanks for bringing them." Alicia kept her gaze down and away from Kalinda, confused that she should feel anything about whether Kalinda had or hadn't been in her closet. She was too disconcerted to ask herself whether it was relief or disappointment. She started to make her bed to cover her confusion.

**Plausible**

Kalinda became aware of the cold morning air that filled the room via the window Alicia had opened the night before. She wasn't wrong - it did smell amazing out here.

Kalinda shifted slightly and rested her head on her right arm to better gaze at the still-sleeping Alicia. There was much that was novel to look at, so Kalinda did. Alicia's face defied convention - rather than relaxed, she looked graver asleep than awake. But she was as always - utterly lovely, and for once Kalinda didn't have to be moderate in how long or intensely she looked. It didn't seem logical, but Alicia's complexion was paler and her eyebrows even more striking without the emphasis of makeup.

Lovely, serious, perhaps unhappy - although Kalinda wondered if it was her own bias coming into play there. Was Alicia lonely? Kalinda wasn't sure.

She wasn't even sure how to answer the same question asked of herself.

Kalinda wasn't a cuddler. On the rare occasions she shared a bed for the sleeping part of sleeping with someone, there was no spooning or sleeping in each other's arms. She could imagine doing so with Alicia. More significantly, she could imagine wanting it, liking it.

Alicia's soft skin against her own; limbs entwined and interwoven; warmth shared between their bodies; her face buried in Alicia's neck and the sensation of Alicia's breath in her hair.

When Kalinda let herself imagine such things, they were always in Alicia's apartment. The two of them made just a small bump in the landscape of Alicia's enormous bed, swathed in her covers and nestled against the mountainside of her pillows.

What would it be like to wake up from that next to Alicia Florrick each morning? Kalinda couldn't imagine having a right to that level of intimacy.

Alicia began to stir. Kalinda drank in the last few seconds before she became conscious and stored them away in her memory like something precious.

Alicia, of course, knew that Kalinda was also awake without even checking in her direction.

"Sleep okay?"

"Yeah."

"That's about the only thing this place has going for it - sleeping well."

Kalinda snorted in reply.

"Do you want first shower?"

"You go ahead." Kalinda really didn't want the first shower. She wanted to use the shower after Alicia and know that the droplets under her feet had touched Alicia first.

Kalinda stayed in bed and tried not to be too obvious as she watched Alicia barefoot and in her pyjamas make her bed, then collect her things from her suitcase, yawning, hair messy - so beautiful Kalinda felt like she would burst. She had to stop being like this, feeling like this, but to try to change was just as futile as feeling the way she did in the first place.

When she had the room to herself, Kalinda prepared her own pile: clothes, underwear, toiletries, makeup - ready to vacate the room quickly. It proved a sensible precaution when Alicia emerged wrapped in a towel, damp and smelling of surprisingly nice hotel soap.

Kalinda contrived to be bending over to gather her things while Alicia passed her, then made her getaway.

Alicia paused at her suitcase. Even with the solid snick of the bathroom door closing in her ears this situation felt heightened. She'd probably be less tense and aware of her nakedness sharing a room with Cary. She felt ridiculous, but when she dropped the towel she pulled on her bra and her panties quickly with her back to the room - as though she wasn't in fact alone. And then it hit her. Kalinda had chosen them, had touched them. Her hands had been on the fabric in places which were now touching Alicia's breasts, her sex. She was reacting to the thought, her nipples were hard, and between her legs she felt sensitised. It was ridiculous! Such ideas didn't occur to her when Owen did her laundry or Grace folded a load of washing and put it away. Trying to tell herself that Kalinda going through her closet was exactly the same thing was failing miserably because she knew it wasn't.

Alicia came to herself, wondering how long she'd been standing there when she realised the water was no longer running in the shower. She almost stumbled pulling on the trousers Kalinda had chosen and had to slow down and think in order to not get tangled in the straps of her top.

She must have been paused forever because Kalinda emerged completely put together except for bare legs and feet. Her up-do was as meticulous as any other day and her makeup looked precise and un-rushed. After fishing out nylons and boots she sat on her bed.

Alicia snuck a long enough glance to note that Kalinda wore stockings, not pantyhose. And then snatched up her makeup bag because it really _really_ shouldn't matter what Kalinda wore, and being curious enough to find out was alarming. She needed the mirror, she told herself.

She repeated it aloud as she passed Kalinda's bed.

They both knew it was an excuse.

**Impossible**

They both jumped awake at the knock on the door. The warmth and intimacy of sleeping wrapped in each other's arms blasted out of Alicia's mind and replaced by a cold panic at being discovered, naked in bed with Kalinda.

"Room service." The voice was muffled.

"It's OK. Just breakfast." Kalinda could tell what was going through Alicia's mind.

She didn't want to leave Alicia's arms. They'd slept the night together before more than once, but last night had felt quite different and she cursed the punctuality of the waiter at the door. She slipped out of bed and quickly donned one of the robes from the bathroom before going to the door.

Alicia slid back under the covers defensively, even though she was certain Kalinda wouldn't let anyone into the room.

"That's fine, thank you." Alicia heard the rattle of the trolley stop just inside the door and the quick scratch of a pen on paper before the reassuring sound of the door shutting.

Kalinda reappeared pushing the trolley and did Alicia the courtesy of pretending she hadn't seen her startled reaction.

"Your tea smells horrible. Are you sure you want to drink it?" Kalinda looked distastefully at the tepid stainless steel teapot in her hand.

"Better than nothing." Alicia sat up in bed, keeping the covers over her breasts as Kalinda began to add milk and sugar to Alicia's cup.

"Here," Kalinda handed Alicia one of the plaid blankets from the bed. "Cold mountain air." She tossed her head at the open window.

Alicia draped the blanket protectively over her shoulders before sitting up further and accepting her tea cup from Kalinda.

Kalinda sat cross-legged on the bed by her knees, sipping at her glass. "Milk's nice though."

Alicia opened her mouth to apologise, explain, say something …

Kalinda shook her head just slightly, rested a hand on Alicia's thigh. "It's difficult. I know that."

Alicia accepted Kalinda's offer to leave the topic of them for later.

"If your omelette isn't good, I'll share my pancakes. Okay?"

Kalinda smiled and set her glass back on the trolley. She lifted the cloches until she found Alicia's pancakes and moved further up the bed offering her a forkful.

Alicia chewed and swallowed. She could feel the warmth from Kalinda's knee pressing against her leg stealing back into her. She'd read about sugar syrup being used for analgesia in babies undergoing medical procedures. She tasted the sweetness of the maple syrup in her mouth. The two of them were worth the pain she was sure she'd have to face in the future.

Alicia reached forward to push open Kalinda's robe - her skin was a vivid contrast against the white, the nipple now visible, dark brown and inviting.

"I like having breakfast with you." Alicia's voice was serious.

Kalinda ate a forkful of Alicia's pancakes. "So do I."

**Optional Crack**

**Substitute this for the first half of Part 2: Impossible**

Alicia examined the wine label appreciatively.

"Was that Simone Canning I saw in the lobby?" inquired Kalinda just a little too carefully.

Alicia looked up. "Yes. I didn't know you'd met."

"Just once. She's nice."

"Too nice to be married to him." Alicia sounded incredulous.

"Friendly, isn't she?"

Alicia replied, "Yes." Suspicion was yet to overcome her. "She said we should get together for breakfast."

"Did she?" Kalinda smiled. "You should invite her over for a drink."

Suddenly Alicia twigged. "Wait, what are you trying to get me involved in?"

"Nothing." Kalinda's face was much too innocent.

"Kalinda, there's no way Simone Canning is interested in a threesome if that's what you're getting at."

"Oh, but you would be?"

Alicia scowled, she'd fallen into that trap. And she should have been expecting it since they'd had that post-coital discussion a fortnight ago where Alicia had foolishly disclosed the extent of her inexperience. (The guy in high school, the on-again-off-again guy in college who caused all the bad timing, Peter, Will, and now Kalinda.)

"Kalinda! She's married."

"Who isn't?" Kalinda pointed out.

"Even if I were into such an idea," Alicia chose to ignore her, "There's no way it would ever happen."

Someday, mused Alicia as she watched Kalinda pull Simone's turtleneck over her head to spill all that blonde hair messily over her shoulders, she'd stop assuming there was anyone who wasn't interested in going to bed with Kalinda Sharma. How on earth did Kalinda just _know_ that Simone had an "arrangement" with her husband?

Simone's bra was very white against her tanned skin. There was no way, Alicia thought huffily, anyone could have a tan like that naturally in the Chicago winter.

"Alicia." Kalinda's outstretched hand invited her to move to sit on the bed and at least observe if not participate.

Alicia felt like she was outside herself watching Kalinda kiss Simone. It was undeniably erotic, but she was simultaneously fighting a war with herself. She wasn't like Kalinda – she couldn't just _do that._

Kalinda's lips brushed Alicia's briefly, reassuringly, before returning to Simone's. Alicia watched territorially as Simone's hands left Kalinda's shoulders and began to quest their way up her neck and into her hair. Embers of possessiveness flared up, then tamped down as Kalinda gently took Simone's hands and placed them on the buttons of her silk blouse.

It was a good tactic, Alicia thought, as Simone took the hint. Even the most devoted trichophiliac would find Kalinda's breasts distracting.

Kalinda must have been right - it wasn't the first time Simone had done this - if the practiced ease with which she unhooked Kalinda's bra one-handed was anything to judge by. Kalinda reciprocated before urging Simone onto her back, one of her hands tracing a meandering path down the other woman's body.

Alicia found herself focused on Simone - watching her taking in the sight of Kalinda naked to the waist. She knew from personal experience the seductive power of Kalinda like this. After all, it had persuaded her to do things she never would have imagined herself doing, over and over again after that first impulsive night together.

Kalinda bent down to lavish one last thorough kiss on Simone's mouth before applying herself to the task of involving Alicia as well. She leant over Simone to reach Alicia and pushed the grey woollen wrap she was wearing off her shoulders, then pulled up Alicia's top and discarded that too. Alicia was relieved that Kalinda seemed to know to stop there and leave her bra on. Kalinda did have other demands though.

"Alicia ... " Kalinda's voice was slow and calculatedly seductive, not at all like the urgent, unvarnished Kalinda Alicia was used to hearing in her bedroom. "I want you to kiss Simone."

Alicia _was_ curious. Her experiences with Kalinda had made her start questioning and wondering. But she'd never expected to have the opportunity to find out what it was like with a woman other than Kalinda. She bent her head …

Simone was entirely different. Her lips were soft, she tasted sweet and female, and that was the extent of the similarity. She was bony and angular where Kalinda was soft and round. There was no compulsion, no overwhelming of her senses to the point where she could only feel but not think. It was _nice_.

Then she felt Simone react. She gasped and jerked against Alicia's mouth. Confused, Alicia opened her eyes and discovered the reason. Kalinda had descended and was diligently sucking on one of Simone's breasts.

_Then_ Alicia felt something run through her. She returned to kissing Simone, feeling every tiny response to Kalinda's ministrations transmitted via her lips. Even if Kalinda was focused on mechanics rather than emotion tonight, Alicia knew personally just how skilled Kalinda was at this. She could almost predict what Kalinda was doing to Simone based on each reaction.

Alicia felt the bed shift as Kalinda moved further down. Then more little movements, the sound of the zipper on Simone's jeans, and the lurch as she lifted her hips. Alicia swallowed the moan from Simone's lips that she knew had been caused by Kalinda's mouth between her legs. Based on the intensity, this wasn't going to take long.

It didn't. And by the time Simone was shuddering and gasping against her lips, Alicia was aroused if still a little self-conscious. She pulled back to prop herself on her side next to Simone and wondered what would happen from here.

She managed not to feel jealous as Simone offered a smirking Kalinda a blissful smile in return.

"So?" Kalinda's eyes drew Alicia's as she began to stalk up the bed. She climbed over to rest on Alicia's other side, hands taking the opportunity to unhook Alicia's bra, making it obvious who was to be next.

Alicia lay on her back so she could look at Kalinda. She felt how intently Kalinda was scrutinising her, questioning whether to proceed. Despite the outrageousness of what the three of them were doing, she could feel Kalinda's care for her.

She lifted her arms so Kalinda could pull her bra straps off as her answer.

Kalinda ran her fingertips over Alicia's eyelids to indicate she should keep them closed. "Simone …"

Alicia wasn't prepared for the doubled stimulation of two partners kissing both breasts simultaneously: the heat of Kalinda's mouth a familiar sensation; the flicks of Simone's tongue against the other nipple excitingly novel.

She was starting to see the point of this whole threesome thing.

They weren't rushing, Kalinda waited until she felt the tell-tale shifting of Alicia's hips before letting her hand stray down to press between Alicia's legs. First she bucked away, but then Alicia pressed back for more - her breathing still quiet but becoming more staccato each moment.

Alicia couldn't help the disappointed "Oh!" that left her lips when Kalinda's hand left her, struggling to be patient as she felt those hands opening her trousers and begin to pull them down. She lifted her hips to let Kalinda finish undressing her, suffering another disappointment when Kalinda's mouth was forced to leave her breast to finish the job.

Alicia opened her eyes to catch Kalinda's over Simone's still-bent blonde head. She could see lust in the brown eyes that met hers, but also pride - pride that Alicia had made one more step forward in breaking the rules.

Kalinda settled back down to her task at Alicia's left breast. Alicia's eyes snapped shut again with how incredible it felt. Therefore she didn't see that Kalinda took Simone's hand and led it to Alicia's most sensitive area. But she felt it immediately - that these were new fingers teasing her open and exploring her. She was already so turned on, it didn't matter that Simone didn't have the magic that seemed to exist just to complement Alicia.

Alicia didn't realise she was moaning until Kalinda's mouth left her again and she was urged onto her side. Her leg draped over Simone's hip and her face burrowed into Simone's shoulder, while Simone's hand found a new rhythm.

Kalinda's mouth returned: on the nape of her neck, sucking on her earlobe, biting at her shoulder. It was almost too much, too many different sensations at once for Alicia to concentrate and build them into a climax. It became better as Kalinda licked a path down her spine and placed kisses in each of the dimples of her lower back.

She was almost there, beginning to strain with the inevitable approach of her orgasm when Kalinda ducked lower still and she felt Kalinda's tongue press wet and hot and _there_! Alicia couldn't help but shriek and jerk forward, burying Simone's fingers still deeper and sending Alicia over the edge. She turned her face into the pillows, her teeth needing something to bite as the waves rolled through her.

It took Alicia moments before she realised the comforting feeling bringing her back to herself was Kalinda spooning her and running one hand back and forth between her hip and waist. She kept her face buried, not ready to see Simone yet.

"Too much of a surprise?" Kalinda's breath was warm in her hair.

"What do you think?" Alicia mumbled into the pillows.

She could hear Simone laugh and peeked out. It felt less awkward than she feared.

"Do you have any more surprises?" Simone's hand reached across Alicia and from the movement she could tell it was tucking the hank of hair that fell along the side of Kalinda's face behind her ear.

She didn't mean to do it, it was entirely involuntary, but Alicia's body tensed ever so subtly. Moulded along her back, Kalinda felt it. She spread warm fingers firmly over Alicia's hip and held it comfortingly.

"I think I've had my fun for the night." Kalinda deflected.

Simone was easy-going. There was just a small moue of disappointment in response. "Okay, I guess I should …"

Alicia cut her off, and pulled her back down for a quick, hard kiss. "Simone, thank you." She hoped Simone would understand, even if she was not entirely sure what she was trying to convey herself.

Alicia did feel the awkwardness as they disentangled themselves and Simone began hunting for her clothes amongst the three sets on the floor. Kalinda offered Alicia the throw blanket from the foot of the bed. Alicia covered herself. Away from the heat of the moment, she felt exposed.

Kalinda was clearly at ease wrapping up a casual encounter. She helped Simone on with her clothes and offered her lipstick for a quick repair job at the mirror. The thought flitted into Alicia's head, as Kalinda shielded herself with the door while sending Simone back out into the night, to wonder what Louis would think of his wife returning wearing Kalinda's much darker lipstick.

She was certain that small talk while waiting in the business centre for Ingersoll tomorrow morning would prove impossible.

_Author's note: so, um, apologies about this ... Part of the problem of permanently affixed slash goggles is that anytime a character is as inexplicably friendly as Simone Canning, I'm instantly OMG! She so wants to bang her! _

_I'll attempt to justify this by saying our fandom doesn't have enough crack fic. _


End file.
